1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip, especially to an ink jet chip.
2. Description of Related Art
With the penetration of the personal computer and the continuous development of the industrial technology, printing device has been the indispensable product for industry use, or for the periphery of the personal computer in a family. The use's requirement on the efficiency, functionality and precision of the printing device has also been gradually increased. They hope the printing device can provide both high quality and high-speed printing, while having a minimum total volume at the same time.
For providing multi-color printing, a plurality of ink cartridges must be installed on the carriage of a conventional printing device. As a result, the lateral volume of the carriage must be increased with the volume of the plurality of ink cartridges. Moreover, the moving distance of the carriage in the printing device is elongated, while the receiving space at the interior of the printing device is also raised. Both of them are opposite to the miniaturizing trend of the nowadays-electronic device.
In addition, for raising the printing speed and the printing quality, an ink-jet element must be installed on the ink-jet head of a conventional ink cartridge. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of circuit of a conventional ink-jet element. As shown in the figure, the conventional ink-jet element 1 makes use of the characteristic of both the resistor 11 and the MOSFET 12, for controlling the ink-jet operation of the ink-jet head. However, since in the conventional printing device, a single control contact 13 can only control signal ink-jet element 1, the number of control contacts must be increased, if the number of ink-jet elements is going to be increased. As a result, the receiving space of the ink-jet chip should increase accordingly. Of course, the volume of the ink cartridge is inevitably increased significantly. Therefore, the contradiction between the printing quality and the size miniaturizing of the printing device is existed. Moreover, the increasing number of ink-jet elements also increases the manufacturing cost, and makes the interference between wires easily to be happened. Therefore, the efficiency of the conventional printing device is lowered, resulting in the longer printing time and the raising of the time cost of the user thereof.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved ink-jet chip to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned drawbacks, which is also capable of controlling the largest number of ink-jet elements with the lowest number of control contacts, for reducing the manufacturing cost and the volume of the ink-jet chip.